Tattoo My Life
by MISSJASPERHALE
Summary: Bella Swan, Tattoo artist, seperates from her life in forks, to start a new chapter in her life. will she be ready for new york, or better yet, new york for her? my first fanfic, and i'd love you forever if you'd give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

I wiped the tears from my face, looking at my best friend, Angela. We were going separate ways, her to California, to work on her degree in counseling, me to New York to be a tattoo artist. As different as we were, we have gotten along really well since I moved here with my dad Charlie. I smiled remembering the way we met, as she drove away in her white sedan. I had just gotten into another fight. My third since I had moved here. That skank Lauren deserved it though; she had ripped up my hall pass, causing me to get a detention. I was in the office, when Angela's tiny frame walked in. she sunk into the seat next to me and said, "Hi, whaddya do?" I learned later that she wasn't very shy, but she was usually quiet. Her approaching me like that was unusual for her, but she thought we would get along great. How true she was.

I texted her saying "miss you already!" as I got into the old red truck my father had given me when I turned 16. Though its condition was rough, it was still perfect for me. I just hope it will make it to New York. When I climbed into the truck, I gave myself a pep talk. "Come on Swan, you're not this type of girl, grow up!" then I started the car and drove to my last stop before the long twisting road to the big apple. My dad's.

As I drove into the driveway of my childhood home, I remembered all the god times I've had here, in the not so sunny place of Forks, Washington. I would miss this place, even if I was brought here in the worst times. I was considered broken when I came here, but I gained hope and courage here, and I learned to defend myself. You learn to love the place that saved you. Tears were running down my face as I walked into the door, closer to my dad. I heard the familiar _clink, clink_ of him loading the clip of his police chief's gun.

"Dad?" I asked in a garbled broken voice.

"Bells!" he replied, embracing me in a hug. "I'll miss you Hun. You got to make me proud though, ok?"

"Dad, I'm going to be a Tattoo artist, not a marine. How do I make you proud?" I laughed, already feeling relaxed.

" Bells, I'm proud that you'll be showing your art. It's the one good thing you've always had. And maybe, you can sell some of your art and be a professional artist some day. You never know. And I'll always be proud of you." He said. Charlie's not one for words, but when he says something, it really means something.

"That's really deep dad, did you rehearse that?" I asked, jokingly.

"What, your old man can't be deep?" he retorted.

Then I glanced at the clock. The time I have been dreading and hoping for has come.

"Dad, I have to go. Remember, I love you. I'll call you when I get to a hotel, ok?" I said sadly.

"Ok Bells, I Love you!" He replied while I got into the truck. Next, New York, a.k.a, my future.


	2. Blondes babes and mountains Ch2

I braced myself as I drove into the big city. I had been here before, to find an apartment, and to look for furniture, but the sight of the city was always stunning. It was about 9:30 p.m., so the night lights were beautiful. I made my way to the apartment, which was a cute two bedroom, two bath, on the fifth floor. When I pulled into my assigned spot, I grabbed the first of my boxes and went to the elevator.

"Hey, hold the door!" a loud voice boomed. I held out my foot, catching the door before it closed. Suddenly, the owner of the voice stumbled in. he was a dark curly haired man, but he looked like a mountain! "Thanks, moving in?" he asked, looking at my box.

'"Yup. What floor?" I asked, happily.

"Fifth."

"Really? Me too." I said.

"That's cool! Hey, my names Emmet. Do you need some help with your stuff?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, that'd be great! My names Bella by the way, but you can call me B." I replied.

"Well, nice to meet you B. What room are you in? I'm in 510." Emmett asked, me grinning slightly.

"I'm in 513." I stated.

"whoa, that's weird. My brother lives in 512, and my sister lives in 511 with her boyfriend." He stated.

"Oh, that's awesome! Do you think I can meet them before we go get the rest of my stuff?" I asked, as we reached our floor.

"Well, you can meet my sister, she has on open door policy, unless their getting busy, then the door is locked, but my brother is down at the shop." The word shop got my attention.

"Shop? What kind of shop?" I asked, hoping it was what I needed.

"A tattoo shop. My brother is down there a lot, because our last artist, Jessica, the bitch, just left, no word or anything." He told me.

"Dude!" I gasped. "Are you hiring? I am looking for a job!"

"Really?!?!? dude, after we get your stuff in, we are so going to the shop to show Eddie-boy your work. I have no doubt that you'll be good, just by seeing your wrist!" he said, pointing at the crosson my arm. **(Link on profile)**

"Thanks. My buddy Jake inked me, but I designed it." I said, looking at the door of 511.

" ok, before we go inside," Em, started, whispering. "I want to warn you, my sister is like a force of nature on crack, okay? She's insane, and never bet against Alice."

"Alice, I've got someone I want you to meet!" Em boomed.

"Ok, Rose and I are just in the closet, putting away our new clothes, just wait in the living room!" a musical voice screeched.

"Ok, Rose is my girl, and Jasper, who's probably at the shop with Eddie, is Alice's boyfriend." Emmett explained.

"Who is this Em?" a stunning blonde said, as she walked from the hallway of the similar apartment.

"This is Bella. She just moved into 513. She's a tattooist too. I'm going to get her to replace Jessica."

The blonde laughed "Hey Bella, I'm Rose. And Em, babe, do you really think Edwards going to let anyone in the shop, after Jessica?"

"When he sees her work, hell yeah! Bells, show her your wrist!" he exclaimed.

I held out my wrist, blushing. "it's not that good guys!"

"Are you kidding?? It's beautiful!" said a random voice that came from behind me. "hi, I'm Alice, and we, are going to be great friends!"

"Hey Alice!" I said. Damn, are all these people beautiful? I thought, looking at the five foot nothing pixie like girl that was as equally stunning as rose, just in her own way. And her tats seemed to make her just as unique, just as beautiful. "I hope we can be good friends!" I said as she engulfed me in a hug.

"I just have one serious question for you. Do you like to shop?" she asked seriously.

"Well, it's not my forte… but it's alright?" I said, ending it like a question.

"We can work on it." She said to Rose.

"Ok, is Eddie at the shop still? I want him to see some of her work." Em asked.

"Yeah, isn't he always?" Alice stated. "oh, and when you get there, tell Jazzy that if he's not here in 10 minutes, the naked girl in his bead will be kicked out!' she exclaimed, giggling.

"Ok, let's go. That's too much information about my sister. I'll have nightmares for the next 30 years." Emmett mumbled pulling me out the door.

"Ok, my brother, Edward, he's been a bit of a grouch since Jessica left, so just be warned. I hope you can pull whatever has been up his ass out though, because it's tiring. He just needs to get laid" Emmett said.

So we walked to the car, and I mentally prepped myself for the worst.


	3. OhNOHeDidnt!

Em and I walked into a beautiful shop. You could tell one of the most important things in the owners life was music, but the shop was the number one priority. It was clean, but not too clean, and not cluttered at all. They had some sketches hanging on one wall, and you could see, every artist here valued their work.

"Yo, Jazz, Eddie, get out here!" Emmett bellowed.

A tall slender man emerged, his honey blonde locks falling in his face. "Jazz, this is Bells. She's going to be the next artist here. Where's Eddie?" Em, explained.

"Where is he always, if he's not working with a client? Common sense man. Does she got what it takes to get passed the ugly green monster?" Jazz said in a southern drawl.

"I know she does, I'm going to get Eddie." Emmett said, surely.

"So Bells, let's see some of your work." Jazz said. I handed him the folder with the pics in them and he laid them on the table.

"Whoa, these are great! If Edward doesn't take you, I'm checking into a psych ward!" Jazz exclaimed.

Just then, Em and another man walked into the room. The other man was beautiful, his unruly hair a bronze color, and his piercing green eyes full of emotion. He had the most awesome tats, and a lip piercing that instantly made me want to attack him, in a good way. (Or not, since he's a stranger).

"Ok, let's look at your work." His musical voice said. Great, he's one of those straight to business types… fun. "It's pretty good, but do you think you can keep up? There are way more people in New York than in some middle of nowhere town"

Oh. No. He. Didn't. He did not just diss the town. "Ok, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't know me, or Forks for that matter. I came here, looking for a decent job, hopefully with my new friends, but, you don't know anything about me. All you know is where I came from, and my work. I bet you don't even know my last name, so you definitely don't know that I ran the Forks shop, with one other person, and we had people come in from Seattle, just for MY work, or that there was only one other artist there. Oh, and you defiantly don't know, that my work could beat any other tattoo artists' in the state of Washington's' even when I am drunk! So why don't you just hire me, and find out if I can keep up, or tell me you don't want me here, and let me leave." I yelled. When I looked at him, he was stunned. I glanced at Emmett and Jazz, and saw they were stunned too. Guess I layed it on too thick. All of a sudden, Emmett's loud booming laughter filled the room. When I glanced at Jasper, I saw he was laughing silently.

"I like her! Hire her before she changes her mind!" Em, hollered, still laughing.

"O.k. your hired. You start Tuesday. See you then, Swan." Edward said, being a smart ass. "Oh and Bella," he started as Emmett and I walked out of the door. "I hope you don't make a habit of talking to me like that, it's not healthy." I flipped him the bird and said "Jackass" when the door closed.

Emmett chuckled and said" I like this side of Bella, she's feisty!"

Out of nowhere Jazz's voice said "Me too."

" Holy Shit! Where did you come from!" I screamed, slipping in the process. Before I hit the ground, a pair of strong arms stopped me. I looked up to thank the person for stopping me from hitting the ground, and meet Edward's green eyes.

He chuckled slightly and whispered "We're following you!"

"Creeper!" I mumbled, pulling myself upright. Then I pointed to the ground and screamed " HAHA! GROUND 1,892 BELLA 1!"

"Umm, it think I helped you with that…" Edward stated.

"Well, Eddie," I started, using Emmett's nickname for him. "I believe it is your fault to begin with, since you and Jazzy were following us, and you scared me."

"Your logic makes no sense, I'm leaving you child." He stated.

Just then, Emmett and jasper pulled away in the jeep, leaving me with Edward. "But I need a ride!" I yelled.

"Ok, but I have to stop at the grocery store on my way back." He said, opening the door to a very expensive looking Volvo

"Ok, I need to go anyways. I'm out of fun fruits, and I need other stuff to eat too, I guess…" I started mentally making a list in my head.

"My god, you really are a child, aren't you?" he stated looking at me in shock.

"As, you get older, you don't mature. You get wiser, but you learn to loosen up, and embrace your inner child." I said wisely. "And, if you think I'm immature now, wait till we get to the store."

_Man, if he thinks I'm a child, now, I can't wait till we get to the store._


	4. the store and more

**A/N: Oh my god guys, im so sorry! I didn't have a computer my house because my mom desided to let her bf have it! Im sooooooooooooooooooooo ! Ily guys, and reviews show u love me too! Oh and im changing this to rated M, because of lemons! They wont come often, but when they do….. good luck!**

**The store and more:**

Eddies car pulled up into the parking lot of the best store in the world. Wal-Mart. All I have to say.

"I'll meet you up here in thirty minutes okay?" I asked him, staring at the wonder in front of me. (edward, not walmart )

"ok." He said grabbing a cart and walking off. I grabbed a cart and went to the food section.

My grocery list: fruit snacks, cookie dough, popsicles, corny dogs, ice cream, ressess puffs, captain crunch, milk, bread, peanut butter, cokes, juice boxes, icing, cake mix, eggs, butter, pockey (A/N: Best damn stuff in the world!), and of course BOOZE!

When I got into line, edward pulled up behind me. He smirked at me, making my legs wobble a little.

"you are a child! Well, a child that can buy a shitload of booze, but a child!" He exclaimed.

"Hell yeah! This is the stufff!" I replied, a satisfied smile on my lips. "hey eddie boy, want to get drunk with me tonight? We can invite the others?"

"hmmmm, sit alone, or get free alcohol…. Which to choose…" he mused.

As I put my bags in the back of his car I said" just so you know, I have the tendency to remove clothing when I get drunk… which is a lot…"

"I'll call alice, we'll meet everyone at my house. Bring the booze."

"Ok!"I said as we got out of the car.

A/n: sorry its short, ill have another chapter soon!


End file.
